Yu Yu Grease
by Miroke
Summary: Kurama plays the part of Danny and Kirna/OC plays the part of Sandy. The other characters from Yu Yu Hakusho play the other main parts of the movie Grease along with another OC/Riuka. R/R


**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yu Yu Grease

Chapter 1

Return To Rydell High

By: Miroke

May 27, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Danny - Kurama

Kenicke - Hiei

Sonny - Yusuke

Putzie - Koenma

Doody - Kuwabara

Sandy - Kirna/OC

Rizzo - Riuka/OC

Frenchy - Keiko

Marty - Botan

Jan - Yukina

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The school year had just started back for the students at Rydell High. Three young teenage boys walked down the paved pathway to the entrance to the school and they all were fighting for a lunch. The first one was name Yusuke Urameshi; he has short black hair that is slicked back with hair gel and dark brown eyes. The other one is called Kuwabara Kazuma. He has short reddish brown hair that is also slicked back with hair gel and dark brown eyes. The last one is named Koenma Itrika. He has short light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Your not suppose to eat this your suppose to bury it." Kuwabara said as he threw Yusuke's lunch to Koenma and then Koenma threw it back again and started laughing at Yusuke who was trying to get his lunch back.

"Hey that's a homemade lunch." Yusuke said as he finally got his lunch back from Koenma and Kuwabara. 

"You mean your old lady drug her carcass out of bed for you?" Koenma asked as he walked next to Yusuke and laughed.

"She does it every year on the first day of school." Yusuke said as he put the small lunch bag into his jacket pocket.

"Hey it's Hiei! Hiei!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma all yelled at once and then they ran over to him. 

Hiei had short spiky black hair and dark sapphire eyes. He wears a headband that covers his forehead and all black all the time. His full name is Hiei Kirumina.

"Hey where you at?" Hiei said when he saw his buddies running over to him laughing.

"We're right here." Kuwabara said a little confused.

"So where were you all summer?" Koenma asked still laughing a little.

"What are you my mother?" Hiei asked in an annoyed tone as he pulled on his jacket collar. 

"I was just asking." Koenma said and kind of looked at the ground.

"I was working which more than any of you kids can say. I was lugging boxes at Bargain City moron." Hiei said and glared at the three guys in front of him.

"Nice job." Yusuke said in a funny voice.

"Eat me! I'm saving up to get me some wheels." Hiei said and smiled a little bit.

"Yea! You wanna know what I did?" Kuwabara asked and moved right in front of Hiei.

"No." Hiei said and turned away from him a little bit.

"Hey there's Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled when he saw a red haired teenage boy leaning against the wall of the school talking to a bunch of girls. His full name is Kurama Minamino.

"Hey Kurama!" All of the guys yelled and walked over to him.

Kurama walked over to the guys and met them half way and then he joked around with Yusuke by pretending to hit him and then he walked over to Hiei.

"How ya doing? Hey you seeing any of those brods over there?" Hiei asked and nodded back to the girls he was just talking to.

"No it's just the same old chicks everyone's made with." Kurama said and laughed a little.

"Hey, so what'd you do all summer Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as he jumped up on a small ledge and sat down.

"I was hanging around down at the beach. You know...you know..." Kurama said and looked at his buddies and started to laugh.

"Yea I know what you mean. It's hard with all those chicks hanging around you." Yusuke said and slicked back his hair some more.

"Yea well the only thing that hangs around you Yusuke are the flies." Koenma said and started laughed when Yusuke glared at him.

"Hey right here Koenma." Yusuke said and held his fist up at his friend. 

"Hey how was the action down at the beach?" Hiei asked as he looked at Kurama.

"Oh...oh...it was flipping. I...I did meet this one chick she was ...she was sorta cool." Kurama said and smiled and started to laugh a little when his friends did.

"You mean she puts out?" Yusuke said with an evil little grin on his face. 

"Ah come on Yusuke is that all you ever think about?" Kurama asked and looked over at Yusuke like he was crazy.

"Frigging A!" Yusuke said and put his glasses on and started for the school.

The bell ran and the other four went into the school as well. Everyone was going into the school.

"Do I look ok Keiko?" Kirna Miratia asked she had long black hair that was put up into a high ponytail and violet eyes.

"Sure you look good." Keiko Yukimura said she had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. 

"I'm really nervous ya know." Kirna said as she walked up to the school with Keiko. She was hugging her schoolbooks as close to her chest as she could get them.

"You look terrific." Keiko said trying to help her new friend out.

"So this is Rydell?" Kirna asked as she looked up at the school.

"Yep! You'll love it." Keiko said and smiled over at Kirna.

"I loved the last school I was at. I wish I were there right now. Still I'm no stranger to heart break." Kirna said and looked at the ground and then up at Keiko.

"Why...you got sariousis?" Keiko asked and then started to laugh at her friend's face.

"Huh?" Kirna asked totally confused by her friend's question.

The two girls finally went into the school and then in the parking lot a light pink car pulled up. Three girls got out. The first one is named Riuka Ariataka; she has short red hair and bright crystal blue eyes. The second girl is named Yukina Tomikara, she has long aqua blue hair that is tied back into a lose ponytail and her eyes are a dark shade of sapphire. The third girl is named Botan Eirakia, she has long light blue hair that is tied up into a high ponytail and her eyes are a light shade of pink.

"Oh god....well here we are again." Riuka said a she walked around the car.

"Yea but this time we're seniors." Botan said and laughed a little.

"And we're gonna rule the school." Riuka said and laughed a little as she looked at the school building.

Yukina who was standing next to Riuka started to laugh and dance around childishly and then Botan hit her on the shoulder.

"Yukina that is so adulestint." Botan said and looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"But we are adulestint." Yukina said and laughed a little at the face Botan was making toward her.

"But we don't have to flod it. Ok girls....let's go gettem." Riuka said and threw her jacket over her shoulders and started for the school with Yukina on one side of her and Botan on the other.

In the office the teachers are just coming in and everyone is rushing around like they have no clue where to go.

"Blanch do you have the new schedule?" Mrs. McGee the principal at Rydell High asked her secretary. Mrs. McGee had long light brown hair that was put up into a bun and light hazel eyes.

"Yes mamma I just had my hands on them." Blanch said and rumbled through some papers on the front desk. Blanch was a little older than Mrs. McGee she had short curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh good they'll be nice and smudged." Mrs. McGee said and looked over at Blanch waiting for her to find the schedule.

"Oh here we are if it had been a snake it would have bitten me." Blanch said and licked he fingers trying to get the food off of them.

"Blanch these are the schedules we couldn't find for last semester. Now maybe next year you'll find the one's for this semester." Mrs. McGee said and threw the papers back at Blanch.

Kirna walked into the office and looked around. It was her first day of school and she really didn't know where she was suppose to be. And plus she had to sign in and everything.

The teachers were clocking in and the school mechanic was asking how many days until Christmas vacation.

"How many days until Christmas vacation?" She asked and looked at Mrs. McGee.

"Eighty-six." Kirna said and smiled at her. 

"Eighty-six?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm counting." Kirna said and laughed a little.

"Oh..." The school mechanic said and left the office.

"Can I help you dear?" Mrs. McGee asked Kirna when she finally noticed her standing there.

"Oh yes this is my first day of school and I'm not really sure where I'm suppose to be." Kirna said and smiled at Mrs. McGee.

"Oh well welcome to Rydell. You'll have to feel out a few of these forums. Oh excuse me for a minute I'll be right back." Mrs. McGee said and tapped Kirna on the shoulder and then ran out the office door.

Kirna looked around for a pencil but couldn't seem to find one and then she saw Blanch. 

"Oh excuse me do you have a pencil please?" Kirna asked and smiled.

"Oh yes dear...here you are." Blanch said and pulled a pencil out from behind her ear and handed it to Kirna.

The bell rang for everyone to get into there class rooms but Yusuke, Koenma, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara aren't in their classes instead their taking their time.

"Geez every teacher I have this year has flunked me at least once." Yusuke said as he looked at his schedule.

"And if you don't watch it you're going to be spending all your time in Mrs. McGee's office." Kuwabara said and laughed a little at his friend.

"Oh yea well this year she's going wish she'd never seen me." Yusuke said and put his schedule in his pocket.

"Oh yea and what are you gonna do?" Kuwabara asked and then he noticed Mrs. McGee and stopped but Yusuke kept walking and talking. 

"I just ain't gonna take any of her crap this year that's all I don't take no crap from nobody." Yusuke said and laughed a little and smiled.

"Yusuke," Mrs. McGee said as she walked up behind him.

"Hello mamma." Yusuke said and looked at her in disbelief. 

"Aren't you suppose to be in homeroom right now?" Mrs. McGee asked as she looked at Yusuke waiting for his answer.

"I was just going for a walk." Yusuke said and smiled at her.

"You were just doodling weren't you." Mrs. McGee said and looked down at him with a little smile on her face.

"Yes mamma." Yusuke said and looked at her and smiled.

"That is no way to start a new semester Mr. Urameshi." Mrs. McGee said and looked down at him with a serious look on her face.

"Yes mamma." Yusuke said and mumbled some thing under his breath. 

"Perhaps a session of banging erasers after school would put you on the right track." Mrs. McGee said and turned and started back toward her office.

"Yes mamma." Yusuke said and then glared at her.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day?" Mrs. McGee asked when she noticed he was still standing there. 

"Uh no mamma, I mean yes mamma, I mean no mamma." Yusuke said and tried to come up with an answer. 

"Well which is it yes or no?" Mrs. McGee asked as she stood waiting to see which answer it was.

"No mamma." Yusuke said and smiled at Mrs. McGee.

"Good then move." Mrs. McGee said and turned and walked back into her office.

"Yes mamma." Yusuke said and mouthed some words when Mrs. McGee wasn't looking at him any more. 

"I'm sure glad you didn't take any of her crap Yusuke. You would have really told her off huh?" Kurama asked and started to laugh. 

"Yes mamma, no mamma." Kuwabara said in a mocking tone.

They started up the stairs to their classes and then they saw one the school's geeks named Eugene. 

"Hey Eugene." Yusuke yelled and walked up to him and started pulling on his glasses and making fun of his clothes. 

"Hi fellow's." Eugene said and waved at them.

"Hey Eugene shake." Koenma said and held out his hand and when Eugene shook it he got shocked from a little buzzer on Koenma's hand. 

"Come on let's go!" Hiei yelled back at the three who were bugging Eugene. 

****

Author's Note: I hope you like this story. I just came up with the idea while I was watching Grease. I can write better stories when I use Kurama as the main character so that's why I put his as Danny but I couldn't think of any of the girls from Yu Yu Hakusho that I liked with Kurama so I just put in a character that I made up. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading it. And I'm thinking about writing a another Yu Yu Hakusho fic that has to do with a movie I just haven't found a movie that would be good enough to do. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Thanks.


End file.
